1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a washcloth which includes a piece of fabric affixed relative to another piece of fabric for providing a pocket therebetween for retaining an object. A flap is provided for retaining the object within the pocket.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, washcloths have been available which conventional consist of a single sheet of fabric designed to be used together with a bar of soap in order to enable an individual to apply soap to the fabric for later application of the soap to the individual's body. Unfortunately, a number of individuals are disabled and are not able to utilize a bar of soap together with a washcloth in order to permit the washing of the individual's body.
Washcloths have been designed which include merely a pocket for inserting a bar of soap therebetween. However, the pocket does not provide a means for retaining the soap within the pocket so as to prevent the soap from being dislodged during normal use.